Teen Wolf: Season 4
by O'Brien'sGirl
Summary: This is a story about Tyler Posey, Tyler H, Holland Roden, Dylan O'Brein and a new character who joins the cast for season 4. It has adult themes and some general fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect _this_ to happen. I stood on the MTV set of Teen Wolf, audition script crumbled in my sweaty hands. There were so many girls here auditioning to play Lydia's new BFF, in light of Allison's recent death on the show. I glanced down at the script I had already memorized. "Caleigh Burke". I snapped my head up at the sound of my name, my auburn ringlets falling into my eyes. I approached the casting director, flashing him my best smile. He took my headshots and resume, leading me into a large room to the left of the waiting area.

There were complimentary introductions to the crew sitting on the panel. They glanced over my resume, asking me various questions about my previous works as an extra or background character. I flinched inwardly. Why would they pick some small town actress with such little experience on screen?

"Alright, bring them in" the casting agent barked. Them? I glanced around and noticed Tyler Posey, Dylan O'Brien and Holland Roden approach me from behind a curtain. What. The. Hell. "We want to see your chemistry with our leads. This role has a lot of screen time with these characters, and we need to make sure you're 100% compatible with out cast". I nodded my head, words failing me as I glanced over at the stars. "Alright, start at the top of page 89, Holland, when you're ready".

The rest of the audition passed by like a blur. Mia is a new girl this season, and is immediately all over Stiles. This weirded out Lydia, and causes her to question her feelings towards him, blah blah blah. The audition went really well. The casting director said I would know in 24-48 hours. I had a really great time acting with Holland, Dylan and Tyler. Fingers crossed, I really wanted this part.

Somehow, the acting Gods are smiling down on me, and less than 12 hours later, my phone rang. "Hi, is Caleigh available please?" "Speaking". "Hi this is Jeffery Gafner, we met at your Teen Wolf audition?" he prompted. I instantly remember the man who ushered me into the audition room. My stomach, I swear it hit the floor. "Of course I remember you," I say, hoping my voice isn't shaking as hard as the rest of me is. "Great. I'm calling you to offer you the role of Mia, this upcoming season on Teen Wolf. If you could come down to the studio at your earliest convenience to sign the paper work, I'd really appreciate it." We finish up the formalities and the shock really starts to set in. I sink to the floor, hardly believing I got the part. _I got the part._ I'm going to be a reoccurring character on a hit MTV series. Am I ready for this?

I try to pull myself together as I call my mom and dad, letting them know the good news. My little sister begs me to introduce her to Dylan O'Brien. I just laugh.

I pull on a white sundress and some simple sandals, pulling my messy waves up into a bun. I hopped into my car and headed over to the studio, white-knuckled from the excitement. I gave my name to the guard who waved me in, and parked by the front door. "Hi" I said to the girl behind the desk. "I'm looking for Jeff". The girl smiled at me and paged him. "Would you like a glass of water?" She asked, as I sat down in the lobby. The plastic chair stuck to my slightly sweaty legs, and I eagerly reached for the cool glass. "Thanks" I said. Jeff came out shortly after that, and greeted me by shaking my hand. He wore a white button down t-shirt and dark jeans. "Hi Caleigh, let me give you a tour of your new home". He smiled at me, and I felt instantly at ease.

First we saw the sound stage where we would do the primary, non-location shoots. The tour ended with my new dressing room, across the hall from Holland Roden. Just as I was admiring my name on the door, I heard a cough behind me. I whirled around, and almost smacked head first into Holland. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. Her red hair was braided down her back and she wore high waist denim shorts. "Hi, I'm Caleigh" and reached out my hand. She grasped it lightly in hers, and laughed. "I remember you from auditions! I was hoping you'd get the part" and she pulled me in for a hug. "Did you wanna grab some lunch? Come meet the rest of the cast!" She said. "Okay, yeah, that sounds great!" I replied. I glanced down at my white dress; glad I had dressed nicely to come to the studio. Holland led me to her car, a stunning white Audi. "Wow, this makes my Corolla look like a kids car." I laughed. She drove us to a restaurant on the beach, where we met up with both Tylers' and Dylan. "Hi, I'm Caleigh" I said to the table, as Holland pulled me up a chair. The boys nodded their hellos, and I plopped down between Dylan and Holland.

Dylan threw an arm around me instantly, and turned to look in my eyes. "Hi, I'm Dylan" he winked at me. I choked on my water a little. I put the glass down. "Hi. I'm really looking forward to working with you all" I said, and turned to look around the table. Tyler Posey raised an eyebrow and Dylan; motioning to the arm now positioned around the back of my chair. Dylan shrugged. He smelled so good, I honestly didn't even mind. After lunch I grabbed my bag, and was headed to the door with Holland. "Hey, Caleigh, wait up!" I turned to see Dylan running after me. "Here is my number, call later, let do dinner". All I could do was nod. He was so gorgeous. His dark hair was falling into his eyes, and he winked at me again as he turned back to the Tylers'. Holland laughed. "What?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger seat. "Its just funny to see Dylan all over a girl" She said as she started up the engine. "Oh?" I asked. "Well, after he and Britt split, the boy said he was 'Sworn off women' because we're 'all the same'". "Ah.." I said. I wasn't sure what else to say. "So should I go to dinner with him then?" I asked Holland seriously. "Oh definitely. He's gorgeous. I envy you". She dropped me off at the studio, where I hopped in my Corolla, hardly believing the day I was having.

I ran home and jumped in the shower. If I was having dinner with Dylan O'Brien, I was going to look damn good. I washed my hair with my best smelling shampoo, and dried it so it fell into long ringlets, cascading down my back. I pulled on a little black dress, and reached into my purse for his number. He picked up on the first ring "Hello?" "Hi, its Caleigh, just wondering if you still wanted to do dinner?" "Absolutely, text me your address, I'll be there in twenty". And he hung up.

All I can say, is dinner with Dylan O'Brien is an experience. He picked me up in a sleek black car and took me to one of the craziest restaurants I have ever set foot in. The décor was stunning, and I couldn't even understand half the menu. We split a bottle of wine, and spent a good three hours just talking, and laughing. I was feeling pretty tipsy from the wine, but the boy was totally composed. By the time we paid the bill, a fair number of paparazzi had gathered outside. He grinned, and grabbed my hand. We made a mad dash for the car, and fell into it, giggling like idiots.

He brought me back to his place, which was gorgeous. One whole wall of his apartment was sheer window, overlooking the skyline of L.A. He came up behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist, planting a soft kiss on my neck. Woah. I turned to face him "Dylan," I started, but he caught my words with his mouth, kissing me deeply. "Sorry" he said. "I've just wanted to that all night." "Its okay, I'm okay, its fine" I stumbled with my words. He brought his hand up to my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes at his touch. "You are so beautiful" he whispered, and kissed me again. "Dylan, I think we've had too much to drink." I said, pulling away. He laughed. "Maybe you're right. Or maybe not." He padded into the kitchen, where he grabbed another bottle of wine and two glasses. We sat down on the black leather couch; it was so cushy it was like sinking into a cloud. Two more glasses of wine, and I was definitely drunk. So was Dylan. He leaned in again, and I caught his mouth with mine. He tasted like wine and cinnamon. He moved over, pulling me close. He kissed me fiercely and deeply. I put my arms around his neck, playing with the hair. His hands were all over me. He found the zipper to my dress, and I wiggled out of it. He scooped me up in his arms, never breaking our embrace. He carried me to his room and laid me down on his bed. Then he climbed on top of me, pulling off his shirt. I couldn't help bought ogle his perfect muscles. He leaned down to kiss me again, pressing his groin into mine, a moan escaping from my lips. He trailed kisses down my neck, and unclasped my bra. He took my boob into his mouth, and flicked my nipple with his tongue. I moaned again as he rolled his tongue, and grabbed the other in his hand. I unbuttoned his pants, which he pulled off eagerly. He began to rub my clit through the fabric of my panties. He pulled them off really slowly, using his teeth. He traced kissed slowly up my thighs, driving me crazy. His mouth found my clit, and my back arced. "Dylan, oh my god" I cried. He smiled up at me mischievously. "You sure are easy to please," he said, as he inserted two fingers into me. "Oh!" I cried as he pumped them faster. He slowly pulled off his boxers to reveal his member. I stared in awe at him. He was literally perfection. And right now he was mine.

I sat up, taking him into my mouth. He moaned my name. I began to suck harder, cupping his balls in my hand. I shifted my position and began to deep throat him, prompting him to push his hips into my face, tangling a hand into my hair. "Oh Caleigh" He cried thrusting faster and faster. I popped him out of my mouth, not eager to be done this. He grabbed me, pinning me onto my back, placing his member at my entrance. "You're sure this is okay?" He asked. I looked into his soft brown eyes. "Absolutely" I said. He entered my slowly, driving me crazy. But soon his desire overcame him, and he pumped hard and fast, hitting my g-spot. He brought his thumb up to my clit, circling it slowly, and bringing me to the very edge. "Dylan, oh my god" I cried, as I came. He lasted for a few more pumps before he finished inside me.

He collapsed beside me, pulling me onto his chest. He looked down at me, his big eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. He kissed my forehead lightly and laughed softly. "This is going to be one hell of a season". I smiled up at him. "You cool to just stay here tonight? I'm in no condition to drive," he said. "I could call you a cab if you don't want to stay". "I'll stay, as long as it's no trouble to you."  
I can't believe I just had sex with Dylan O'Brien. On our first date.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day with the biggest headache. I rolled over, breathing deeply and keeping my eyes firmly closed. I knew as soon as I opened them, the headache would set in for real and I wasn't ready for that. A strange scent hit my nostrils, and a flood of hazy memories flooded through my brain. Dylan. Oh my god. My eyes shot open, and of course there he was. Sound asleep. I crept silently to the bathroom, grabbing my phone on the way. I had 6 texts from Holland.

**6:14 pm **_**Hey! Hows dinner ;-)**_

** 7:08 pm **_**Giiiiirl I want all the deets on set moooonday**_

** 9:42 pm **_**Wanna get breakfast tmrw so you can tell me all about ur hot date?**_

** 11:12 pm **_**That good, huh?**_

** 12:46 am **_**So is that a no-go on the breakfast?**_

_** 11:12 am It's been over 12 hours**__**…**__**.should I worry?! **_

**12:46 pm Hey Holl, keep your pants on****…**** unlike me. Oh god. Lets get dinner and I'll tell you everything **

_**12:49 pm You skeeeevy slut. I love you. Pick you up at 7 xo**_

I heard Dylan stirring in the other room. I trotted back in and grabbed my dress up off the floor. "Morning!" I said as I plunked down on the pillowy mattress. "Morning" He groaned. "I totally need coffee, you?" He asked, pulling himself up and out of bed.

Dylan dropped me off at home a short while later. I collapsed onto my bed a mixture of anxiety and shame welling up inside me. I texted Holland.

**2:34 pm Wanna come over now? I need some serious girl talk :-( **

_**235 pm On my way**_

I paced back and forth until Holland's light knock. I opened up my front door and she came in. Her gorgeous red hair was piled high on top of her head and she wore high waist beige shorts and a sleeveless white collard shirt. "Jesus Holl, where did you get those shorts?" She rolled her eyes. "Don't even try that. Tell me everything".

It took me a good hour and a half of continuous talking. Holland was a great listener, gasping appropriately at all the dirty stuff, and laughing where it was funny. But I didn't feel very pleased. I felt disgusted. He probably thought I was a whore. Oh my god I _am _a whore…

"You're not a whore!" Holland shouted, smacking me on the arm. "You guys got…a little carried away. Happens to the best of us. You should have seen this one time when I was with Colton.." She looked over at me. "But that's a story for another time…". I sighed. "Look, it happened. So what? Dylan's a great guy. Who is clearly just as slutty as you" She said. "If you feel so bad, text him. Ask for a do over?". "That…isn't such a bad idea." I contemplated. "In the meantime, shopping. Lets go". She snapped.

**5:07 Hey, Dyl. It's Caleigh.**

_**5:08 Hey, whats up?**_

**5:08 I just wanted to say..about last night. That's not really who I am. Or what I'm about. I was wondering if maybe we could try it again? A little slower maybe?**

_**5:10 Yeah, sounds great. I'll see you on set tomorrow! **_

I rolled onto set at 4:30 the next morning. That was something about acting I'd never get used too. By 6:15 I was finished hair and makeup. But 8 AM we were shooting Mia's introduction scene. Around 11 AM we finally broke for lunch, and it was the first chance I had to talk to Dylan.

"Hey" I said, grabbing a quarter of a turkey sandwich off a plate. "Hey!" He said, his mouth full of pasta. He gulped it down quickly "Sorry, I'm starving" he chuckled. "How was the rest of your weekend?" I asked tentatively. "Good. Not as exciting as Saturday night, but good none the less" He laughed. "Ha." I said. "Caleigh, please, don't feel awkward about what happened, I really like you" He said, boring his deep brown eyes into mine. "But how do you _know _you like me?" I asked, flirting a little. "You hardly know me". "True" He said. But I'd like to change that.

We finished the rest of shooting, and I think it actually went very well. Everyone on set was so kind too me. Tyler Posey is a huge jokester. Constantly pulling pranks on us "omegas". A little bit of Teen Wolf humor, I guess.

Holland wanted to grab dinner and introduce me to her best friend, Crystal Reed. I was super excited. I drove home after shooting and hopped in the shower, cleaning off the caked on makeup from shooting today. I watched a swirl of peach and black circle my drain. I towel dried my hair and the braided it on top of my head. I threw on a floral shirt and white crop top, cute enough that I could eat anywhere and _hopefully _blend in with Holland and Crystal. They rolled up about twenty minutes later in Holland's white Audi and I jumped in the back. "Hi, I'm Crystal" she said as she turned from the front of the car to face me. Her dark hair was long again, flowing down her back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Caleigh" I said. We pulled up to the restaurant a short while later. Holland rolled up to valet and we all hopped out of the car. I could see now despite my best efforts, I looked like I was a sack of potatoes compared to these two girls. Holland had on a white dress with peek-a-boo cuts in the side, showing off her gorgeously tanned skin. Her hair was pulled back into a severe bun, and her eyes were super smoky. Crystal had on a pair of high waist black shorts, with a gorgeous deep blue blouse tucked into them. Holland grabbed my hand and dragged me inside towards a booth in the back. "So Caleigh, Holland tells me you went on a date with Dylan, do tell" Crystal said, flashing me her smile. I told her bits and pieces, where we went to dinner, what I thought of him, but I didn't tell her everything. Unlike Holland, whom I felt an instant connection with, I felt Crystal might judge me for my choices. She didn't push the subject, and we ordered drinks and dinner.

After dinner, the girls decided they wanted to hit a popular night club, and I happily obliged. Drinks, dinner and dancing with famous friends, what is this life?

We hit the club and grabbed some drinks. It was absolutely packed. We moved our way back towards the VIP booths and were waived in. The perks of being with Crystal and Holland, because no one had any idea who I was. We danced the night away, it was getting pretty late. All of a sudden I felt two strong hands grab my waist pulling me closer. I whipped around and saw Tyler Posey behind me giggling "Hi" He slurred, drunkenly. "Hi" I giggled right back. We continued to dance for a while. He leaned in close, his lips against my ear sending a shiver through my body. "You know, Dylan is quite enamored with you." I pulled away from him. "Really?" I shouted over the heavy music. Tyler nodded. I glanced at the sticky floor that was littered with straws and other debris. I couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up in bed Saturday morning after the first week of shooting. I glanced at the stack of scripts on my bedside table, waiting to be highlighted and memorized. I groaned and pulled myself towards the bathroom. Shower first, work later, that seemed all right to me. I stepped into the steaming water, enjoying the feel over my aching muscles. No one mentioned Teen Wolf was going to be _quite _so physically demanding. Although, I probably should have guessed that. Chuckling to myself, and vowing to hit the gym more frequently, I stepped out of the water and grabbed a warm, fluffy towel. I sat down on my bed, grabbed a highlighter and got to work.

A few hours later, my phone buzzed:

_12:46 – Hey Cal, its Dyl. Feel like running some lines?_

12:46 Yeah – absolutely!

_12:47 – Great. See you in ten._

Dylan showed up about ten minutes later, with a 2L of ginger ale and a bag of chips. We grabbed our scripts and glanced them over. Dylan started first.

**Stiles (agitated) **Mia. Please, just stop. I want to know _exactly _what you're doing here in Beacon Hills. Have you been lying to me this whole time?

**Mia (eyes glowing, fangs coming in) **You should have seen this coming Stiles. **(Chuckling, circling Stiles, dragging her claws across his back) **Or do you not like it when I do this anymore?

**Stiles (angry now) **Dammit Mia! I love you. I loved you. How could you do this to me?

**Mia (Softly, almost remorseful) **Because Stiles… I. I don't have a choice.

"You know how talented you are?" Dylan asked, stroking my leg. I blushed deeply, squirming under his touch. "Dylan, I like you-" I started, but he cut me off. "Caleigh, I like you too, let's not deny this." He said. "But I hardly _know _you" I finished, looking him dead in the eye. "Ooohkay – Let's play 20 questions" Dylan suggested. I sat up, crossing my legs on the couch. "Let's do this." I smiled. "What's your favourite food?" He asked. "Hmm, Chicken. I literally could not live without chicken" I answered. "Chicken? Really? That's your answer?" He laughed. "Yes!" I laughed right back. This continued for about an hour. "Favourite…TV show?" I asked, straining. "I already told you that one, Friends." He laughed. "Alright", I sighed, "enough for now". He threw his arm around me, pulling me close. I was wary at first, but snuggled in deeper; our natural chemistry was pretty strong. We always laughed together, on set in between takes, text messages at three in the morning… and even here, on my couch. "Okay, but if I do agree to do _this,_ whatever _this_ is…I need to know...what this is? If that makes sense?" I said peering up into his dark eyes. He looked down at me, kissing the top of my head gently. "Hmm, well, ideally I'd _like _you to be my girlfriend". I buried my face in his shoulder. "But I'm not entirely sure that's what you want?" He said. I laughed. "Who wouldn't want to be your girlfriend?"

I texted Holland as soon as Dylan left.

7:44 Guess who is officially dating a celebrity? 

_7:45 YAAAAAAAY! NOW YOU ME DYLAN AND COLTON CAN DOUBLEEEE. _

I woke up Sunday to a text from Dylan, asking me to out to breakfast. I jumped into the shower, and threw on a sundress. Dylan picked me up in the same sleek black car and took me to a cute place for breakfast. We sat out on the patio, and there were a couple paparazzi shooting pictures of Dylan and I. "I think this makes me _officially _famous" I laughed, as I hid behind my glass of orange juice. "Don't flatter yourself, its obviously because you're with me" Dylan snorted as he attempted to hide behind a half eaten pancake. We quickly paid the check and got out of the eye of the paparazzi, ending up in a secluded spot on the beach. I wandered into the water, as it crept up to my knees, soaking the hem of my dress. Dylan splashed in behind me, completely soaking the back of my head. "Sorry" He attempted to look embarrassed. "I'm _veeeery_ clumsy you see," He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I leaned into the water, sending a wave crashing at his chest. We continued splashing and laughing until we were both completely dripping, and I was clutching the stitches in my side. He scooped me up in his arms, throwing me over his shoulder. "Clearly you can't handle the walk back up the beach, you're _so _out of shape" he exaggerated. "You're a dick!" I called from behind his back. He plopped me into my seat in the car, and dropped me off at home. "I'll see you on set tomorrow" He murmured, kissing my ear. "Or" I turned to meet his lips. They were so incredibly soft. "You could just…stay. Since our call time is the same tomorrow anyway". "Tell you what? I'll go home grab my scripts, grab some clothes and some dinner for us, then I'll be back."

I jumped in the shower to wash the salt and sand from the beach away. I grabbed some sweatpants and a cashmere sweater to wrap up in, since it was just going to be Dylan and me tonight. Wait. Dylan _O'Brien. _I grabbed a pair of shorts and a cute t-shirt, and then plunked down on the couch. He let himself in about fifteen minutes later, and I was knee deep in some cooking network. I reached for the remote when he called "No, leave it! I love Cutthroat Kitchen!" He brought over some California rolls for dinner, which were my favourite sushi. "How did you-" "Twenty questions" he laughed, and helped himself to a roll. We ate our way through Cutthroat Kitchen and Chopped when we finally decided to call it a night. Everyone always tell you how great the money and the fame are, but what they neglect to tell you is about all the early freaking mornings.

Hair and makeup took much longer this morning. We were shooting all my werewolf scenes today, and I had to have in these fangs, crazy hair, and extra silicon pieces on my face. It was really intense. I looked so badass though. Shooting this show was beyond fun. Holland strode in sometime later, plunking down beside me. She shivered, pulling in her sweater closer. "If it's not dark, wet and cold, it's not Teen Wolf." She yawned into a mug of coffee.

Shooting werewolf scenes was really hard. We had to shoot really fast before the sun came up. Then we shot scenes inside the school, or Derek's loft during the day. Then back to hair and makeup for a third time to get re-wolfed, and reshoot anything, or even new scenes after the sun went down. After Megan finished airbrushing my face, we were back to filming. By the time 11 rolled around I was exhausted. Dylan looked equally exhausted. Dylan, Tyler P and I dragged our feet towards Dylan's car, and I plunked myself down in the back seat. The soft leather felt excellent after a long day of shooting. Much to my surprise, Tyler wiggled into the back seat beside me, and threw his arm around me. "Long day?" He asked. "I don't think I've ever seen so exhausted" I whined back, leaning my head on his shoulder. Dylan reached a hand around the drivers seat, rubbing my knee. "We'll drop you off at your place before we head home".

I woke up the next morning, somehow in my bed and a text from Dylan.

_11:43 pm - TPose and I thought you looked too cute asleep on his arm last night. He didn't even mind the drool stain you left ;) So he carried you inside and I tucked you into bed. Enjoy your day off from set. I'll call you when I'm done. xx_

How did I get so lucky? I typed a quick reply and dragged myself to the shower. I looked like an absolute mess. My hair was sticking up a thousand different ways from all the teasing and hair spray yesterday. I had a huge line of black makeup down my cheek. I snapped a quick selfie to send to Holland then jumped into the steady stream of warm water.

I was enjoying the water loosening my muscles when I heard a distinct crash from the kitchen. I shut the water off, listening closely. There was definitely someone in my apartment! I threw on a bathrobe and walked quietly towards the kitchen. As I turned the corner I caught site of a face I hadn't seen in a long time. "Don't worry! It's just me!" He said. It was my ex-boyfriend, Matt.


End file.
